


Placing bets

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr so it's pretty short and a little silly but hey... Read away</p><p>Gabriel makes a bet with Thor and loses. Sam pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placing bets

“Lookin’ good, Sammy,” Gabriel grinned. “Loving the bitchface.”  
Sam rolled his eyes, hands on hips like a stroppy teenager. He attracted a few odd stares for other shoppers. Not that he blamed them. He was a 6ft4 guy, in his mid 30s, in a prom dress in the middle of the department store. Having his photo taken.  
“Just hurry the hell up and text him it so I can get this thing off. Why the hell was it me and not you, anyway? It was your goddamn bet!” He watched as Gabriel tapped out the text, sighing with relief as he tucked away the phone.  
“Who knows. My ‘brother’ works in mysterious ways. Maybe it's cause you used his hammer that one time and now he wants his revenge. Yeah, he told me. I was a crutch for him to get to you. I feel used!” Gabriel fake pouted, before flapping his hands at Sam stepping towards him. “Fine. Go take off the dress and put on your boring normal clothes.”  
“You love my clothes. You always steal my shirts.”  
“Guilty,” Gabriel replied, beginning to walk Sam back to the changing rooms. “Now, you can get out of this pretty dress and we can go buy some boring-ass books and grab a bite. Okay?” He smiled softly, stretching up onto his tiptoes to peck Sam's lips before pushing him in the direction of the changing rooms. He was given a funny look once more as he headed back in, and he was pretty sure some asshole muttered something about it not being a pride parade. He was also pretty sure that when he glanced back, Gabriel was rounding on him.   
He rolled his eyes, heading back to his normal things gladly. He would be stopping Gabriel from making bets with Thor in future.


End file.
